dragcavefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фестиваль яиц 2010 года
Описание Оригинальное название DC Festival of Eggs. На форуме анонс сопровождался постом TJ09: "While I don't have a pretty picture for you this time, I'd like to announce a two-day event that is unlike any other: The DC Festival of Eggs. What is this festival of eggs? Well, it's very similar to an easter egg hunt. For the next two days, special eggs designed just for the event will pop up in random spots on the site. Click on them and they'll go in your "basket." Everyone can see your basket, and the more you collect, the more full your basket is. So get searching!" "В этот раз у меня нет красивой картинки, но я хочу представить вам Фестиваль яиц, который не похож на все, происходившее ранее на сайте. Что такое Фестиваль яиц? Это напоминает охоту за пасхальными яйцами. 2 дня изображения яиц, специально созданных для этого, будут появляться на случайных страницах сайта. Как только вы кликните на них, они попадут в вашу "корзину". Каждый сможет видеть вашу корзинку, и чем больше вы соберете, тем полнее ваша корзина. Идите и ловите!" Фестиваль Яиц происходил на Пасху. Каждые 5-15 минут специальные яйца появлялись на страницах сайта. При ловле первого яйца в верхней части свитка появлялась корзинка, при нажатии на нее можно увидеть яйца, которые вы собрали во время празднования Пасхи. В общей сложности было создано 38 яиц. За сбор всех яиц приз не выдавался. Вся информация о ловле яиц была систематизирована на форуме SockPuppet Strangler, подробнее здесь. Корзинка Художник корзинки Umbreonage. 'Первоначальный дизайн' Существовало три варианта цвета корзины, которые случайным образом варьировались от свитка к свитку. Корзинка Umbreonage имела собственный цвет, так же как и корзинка Marrionetta, так как (по неподствержденным данным, размещённым на форуме одним из пользователей) она была автором идеи фестиваля. Наполненность корзины отличалась в зависимости от количества собранных яиц. Корзинка была большая и располагалась в верхней части свитка по центру. 'Текущий дизайн' После завершения фестиваля размеры корзинки были уменьшены, изображение сдвинуто в левую часть свитка, а ее внешний вид уже не зависит от количества собранных яиц. Цвет по прежнему варьируется: Яйца 'Расположение яиц в корзинке' Файл:DC_Easter01.gif Файл:DC_Easter02.gif Файл:DC_Easter03.gif Файл:DC_Easter04.gif Файл:DC_Easter05.gif Файл:DC_Easter06.gif Файл:DC_Easter07.gif Файл:DC_Easter08.gif Файл:DC_Easter09.gif Файл:DC_Easter10.gif Файл:DC_Easter11.gif Файл:DC_Easter12.gif Файл:DC_Easter13.gif Файл:DC_Easter14.gif Файл:DC_Easter16.gif Файл:DC_Easter17.gif Файл:DC_Easter18.gif Файл:DC_Easter15.gif Файл:DC_Easter19.gif Файл:DC_Easter20.gif Файл:DC_Easter21.gif Файл:DC_Easter22.gif Файл:DC_Easter23.gif Файл:DC_Easter24.gif Файл:DC_Easter25.gif Файл:DC_Easter26.gif Файл:DC_Easter27.gif Файл:DC_Easter28.gif Файл:DC_Easter29.gif Файл:DC_Easter30.gif Файл:DC_Easter31.gif Файл:DC_Easter32.gif Файл:DC_Easter33.gif Файл:DC_Easter34.gif Файл:DC_Easter35.gif Файл:DC_Easter36.gif Файл:DC_Easter37.gif Файл:DC_Easter38.gif 'Авторы' Файл:DC_Easter01.gif - JereduLevenin Файл:DC_Easter02.gif - Corteo Файл:DC_Easter03.gif - Dolphinsong Файл:DC_Easter04.gif - Earthgirl Файл:DC_Easter05.gif - LadyLyzar Файл:DC_Easter06.gif - RayneKitty Файл:DC_Easter07.gif - Khallayne Файл:DC_Easter08.gif - Zovesta Файл:DC_Easter09.gif - Hypnotic Файл:DC_Easter10.gif - Iarsma Файл:DC_Easter11.gif - Kila Файл:DC_Easter12.gif - Kuraianubis Файл:DC_Easter13.gif - Marrionetta Файл:DC_Easter14.gif - Mieronna Файл:DC_Easter16.gif - Komodo Gallant Файл:DC_Easter17.gif - Nakase Файл:DC_Easter18.gif - Nepherim Файл:DC_Easter15.gif - Pokemonfan13 Файл:DC_Easter19.gif - Fiona BlueFire Файл:DC_Easter20.gif - Rosella Surmane Файл:DC_Easter21.gif - Saphira888 Файл:DC_Easter22.gif - Shanthaia Файл:DC_Easter23.gif - TheAntimonyElement Файл:DC_Easter24.gif - Sif Файл:DC_Easter25.gif - Silvanon Файл:DC_Easter26.gif - Silverdrak Файл:DC_Easter27.gif - Skinst Файл:DC_Easter28.gif - Cpoggie Файл:DC_Easter29.gif - Starscream Файл:DC_Easter30.gif - Seiss Файл:DC_Easter31.gif - Terriah Файл:DC_Easter32.gif - Tinakhal Файл:DC_Easter33.gif - TJ09 Файл:DC_Easter34.gif - Umbreonage Файл:DC_Easter35.gif - Vicats Файл:DC_Easter36.gif - Whispyr Файл:DC_Easter37.gif - Dis Файл:DC_Easter38.gif - Wynni en:Festival_of_eggs Категория:Фестиваль яиц Категория:JereduLevenin Категория:Corteo Категория:Dolphinsong Категория:Earthgirl Категория:LadyLyzar Категория:RayneKitty Категория:Khallayne Категория:Zovesta Категория:Hypnotic Категория:Iarsma Категория:Kila Категория:Kuraianubis Категория:Marrionetta Категория:Mieronna Категория:Komodo Gallant Категория:Nakase Категория:Nepherim Категория:Pokemonfan13 Категория:Fiona BlueFire Категория:Rosella Surmane Категория:Saphira888 Категория:Shanthaia Категория:TheAntimonyElement Категория:Sif Категория:Silvanon Категория:Silverdrak Категория:Skinst Категория:Cpoggie Категория:Starscream Категория:Seiss Категория:Terriah Категория:Tinakhal Категория:TJ09 Категория:Umbreonage Категория:Vicats Категория:Whispyr Категория:Dis Категория:Wynni